1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor for conveying sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
A known printer includes a first roller and a second roller which hold and convey paper (sheet), a roller supporting member which is switchable between a first state in which the second roller contacts with the first roller and a second state in which the second roller is separated from the first roller, and a slider configured to switch the state of the roller supporting member. In this printer, when paper jam occurs, the switching to the second state in which the second roller is separated from the first roller is performed in response to a user's operation of pulling out a slider. This makes it possible to easily remove the paper sandwiched between the first roller and the second roller.
In the printer above, after the removal of the jammed paper, the user operates the slider to switch to the first state in which the second roller contacts with the first roller. For this reason, if the user forgets to operate the slider and instructs paper conveyance without operating the slider, paper is not properly conveyed because the first roller and the second roller are still in the second state.